A Sort of Piano Lesson
by tNeLiA
Summary: Edward suprises Bella by taking her to a piano lesson. Will Bella refuse? Please review! PS I am NOT Stephanie Meyer!


**Bella POV**

I reached over to answer my ringing phone only to peek at the Caller ID. I knew who it was before I even looked. _Edward. _

"Hey," I sighed into the phone.

"Hello, love," His voice was velvety smooth, painting a picture in my mind. God was it good to hear his voice again. "Are you up for piano?"

I gasped. "Um, what are you talking about?" He had mentioned teaching me piano before, but I never thought he was serious.

"Alright, I'll be there in a flash. Love you," He hung up. When he said: _in_ _a flash,_ I new it was literal. I pulled open the sealed window to watch for _him._ Sure enough, his silver Volvo was sitting right outside. I sighed once more and flew down the stairs only to crash into Charlie.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed. _Man, am I clumsy!_ I thought. "I'm meeting Edward outside." He nodded his head in approval and moved aside to let me pass. I threw open the front door and floated to Edward's waiting arms.

"Are you ready, love?" He asked me.

I could only nod for he left me breathless from his perfection and the scent of his skin. He slipped his arm around my waist and opened the passenger seat allowing me to slide in. He was in the front seat in a heart beat and started out of the driveway.

"You're seriously going to teach me piano?" I asked in amazement.

"I'm going to _try,_" He stated, aware of my clumsiness. "Why? You thought I was joking." I came out a statement rather than a question.

"Well, yeah." I was still amazed he was up for this challenge. I was still convinced this was a joke. Not something to embarrass me though, most definitely no. Edward had a heart. He was just probably stealing time with me. I doubted he would succeed in making me a master at such a complicated instrument. Well, it was complicated, at least, for _me_.

As we drove, at a rough100mph that is, we sat in silence. Not an awkward silence exactly. We didn't have a lot of time to talk anyway. We arrived at the giant, white Cullen house in a mere 5 minutes. _Great_ I thought. _A chance to embarrass myself, yet, again!_

Edward stepped out of the car, as gracefully as ever, and flew to my side to help me out. He pulled his cold fingers through mine and drove me toward the house. Now that I was with Edward, I felt invincible, like I could withstand anything with him by my side. _I can do this. __**I have Edward**__._

Once we were standing in front of the door, he twisted the knob and pushed it open. I immediately expected Alice to skip to my side and to greet me friendly. I couldn't hear or see anyone. No Carlisle, no Esme or Alice. No one was here but _us_, _**just me and Edward**_. I looked up at him in confusion, expecting an explanation. Instead, I received his famous crooked smile, making my heart skip a beat.

He guided my calmly to where the piano sat. Now this wouldn't be so bad. We were _alone._

"But," I started to interject as he pulled of the cloth covering the instrument. Before I could continue, he pressed his cool, stone lips to mine, pulling away too fast. I sighed. _Could this day get any better? _Edward took both of my hand and his and positioned them on the piano on top of his. He then started playing a tune I quickly recognized: _**My lullaby**_.

My only reaction was, "Oh!" He glanced up at me and gave me a wink. _How could he do that?_ I questioned myself. _How can he play without looking at the keys? _It was clearly a dream that he was, in fact, _**mine.**_

We sat like that for the whole song, my hands on top of his. When we were done, he wrapped his arms around me, holding me like a small child. We stared at each other for awhile until I finally captured enough air to ask, "Where is everyone?"

A grin wiped across his face, flashing is marvelous, white teeth at me. "I told them to leave, that we needed time alone." _Could he be anymore perfect?_ To hide my flushed cheeks, I burrowed my head into the crook of his neck.

"I love you," I murmured, sure he could hear it.

"I know," He mumbled back.

_This was the best piano lesson ever_ I assured myself. I was praying this moment would never end.

"Thank you," I said, more confident now, "For the best piano lesson ever." And with that, he pressed his lips to mine once again.


End file.
